moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Brothers in Arms
Russia Latin Confederation |side2 = PsiCorps Mind-controlled Russian forces (later break free) Mind-controlled Chinese forces (later break free) |goal1 = Clear the way for the main Soviet forces Repel the Epsilon counter-attack Destroy the Psychic Amplifier before it affects the Soviet forces Destroy Epsilon Stalin's Fists and War Factories |goal2 = Defend Stalingrad from the Soviet forces |commanders1 = Unknown Soviet commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselytes |forces1 = * Reznov and Krukov (initial) * Full Soviet arsenal |forces2 = * Full PsiCorps arsenal * Part of Russian and Chinese arsenals |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Total |music = To Kill |design1 = Gigacore |design2 = Gigacore }} Operation: Brothers in Arms is a Soviet Covert Operations campaign mission. Briefing Moscow is a stone's throw away, and soon shall be in our sights, Comrade. One of the last few obstacles that stand between us and our retaking of the capital is Yuri's massive production facility in Stalingrad, as well as another of his Psychic Amplifiers. This particular device most likely exists in case the primary one, built in Moscow shortly after Yuri's invasion, somehow goes down, which means it currently isn't activated. Unfortunately, everything else in the fortress is. That needs to change if we wish to advance. As they have not gone to the Moon, Reznov and Krukov have volunteered to deal with the Nuclear Reactors that power the city's defenses. Once those defenses are down, we'll need to defend the paths our forces will be taking to arrive. An offensive from all sides should overwhelm Yuri's forces in the city, and pave the way back home. The main task force on the Moon is preparing for an attack on Moscow from above, using an untested strategy. If they succeed, they'll have the Amplifier in the capital destroyed. There's no telling when that will be though, so we shouldn't waste time here, lest all our combined efforts go to waste. Objective 1: Destroy all Nuclear Reactors. Objective 2: Hold all three roads until MCVs arrive. Objective 3: Destroy all Stalin's Fists and Epsilon War Factories. Objective 4: Destroy the Psychic Amplifier. Objective 5: Destroy the Epsilon base. Events Behind enemy lines Several Soviet forces accidentally discovered that their city, Stalingrad, was transformed into a backup base for defense of the Moscow Fortress by Yuri. There were also many Stalin's Fists stolen by Epsilon and a Psychic Amplifier. These Soviets did not intend to attack the front directly, due to the fact that many of the city's main roads were guarded by a large number of defenses like Antares Battery. Instead, they came up with another strategy: let Reznov and Krukov destroy several Nuclear Reactors controlled by PsiCorps in the suburbs first - the Epsilon Army in the city's main roads heavily relied on these Nuke Plants to power the defenses. However, in order to prevent the Epsilon forces from being alerted, they must leave immediately after completing their mission. The duo quickly wiped out an infantry squad that rapidly discovered their existence, and then Reznov slammed the barrel next to the first Nuclear Reactor and the explosion destroyed the Nuclear Reactor. When it was safe in the vicinity, Reznov slammed another barrel near the second Nuclear Reactor again in the distance. With the second Nuke Plant destroyed, the duo continued advancing. After that, they were surrounded by more infantry squads on the move, this time including Epsilon's own infantry. Thanks to Krukov's radiation gun, these infantry squads' coercion of the two had not succeeded. Then, Reznov killed the two Desolators on the opposite site of a bridge then the two crossed the bridge. The duo arrived at a village where they found the third Nuclear Plant. This one they found however, was damaged and was leaking waste around. Therefore, Reznov had to destroy the nuclear reactor by slamming nearby explosives again, instead of using his C4. At this point, the two have destroyed three nuclear reactors, and it was necessary to destroy two more in order to make the blackout of the city checkpoint's defenses. The two continued to push south, whilst eliminating the intercepting infantry squads while trying to search for the remaining two nuclear plants. But the commander responsible for directing the two was told that the last two plants were deeper in the city. Fortunately, an agent stole a Kamaz from the Epsilon forces in the city and quietly transported Reznov and Krukov into the city where the last two reactor were - he knew the reactors' location. They were mixed into another Kamazs and successfully sneaked into the city. The last two Nuclear Plants were in the same location, and not far from where the two got off, they quickly rushed out of the truck and cleared a path to the reactor, and they destroyed the last two reactors by detonating nearby explosives once again. When the duo's missions were completed, they were quickly extracted by X-MiGs and headed to Moscow. The mission of liberating Stalingrad was handed over to other Soviet forces that already prepared. Counter-attack! After Reznov and Krukov left the battlefield via Fulton, the Epsilon troops guarding the city gates had to dismantle their Antares Batteries due to their blackout. Then, three Soviet squads immediately took the opportunity to launch an attack on these gates: the Russians began attacking the river bank in the south and rushed to land; the Latin Confederation came from the southeast started seizing the bridgehead; in addition, there were "Chinese forces" - though, in actuality, they were Russian forces equipped with the Chinese arsenal - they launched an attack from the southwestern land to the Epsilon outpost. Soon, the Epsilon forces of the three outposts were all fleeing, and the three attacking squads began to hold their territory at this time until their respective MCVs arrived. The commander, who had previously commanded two colonels, chose one of the three squads and started with the other two to defend their positions for a total of 10 minutes. As soon as the three squads gained their foothold, the Epsilon Army sent a variety of infantry and armor units to try and repel them in the first attempt, which was beyond the high command's expectations. Therefore, they decided to provide the commander with a Tank Drop support power - but dropping Tesla Cruisers instead this time. With three commanders holding on, the MCVs reached the designated locations safely, with the west and central squads advancing some distance along with their MCVs, and the Confederation's MCV expanded directly in the position they were holding. In addition, the commander who commanded the colonels got two Apocalypse Tanks and one Stalin's Fist. Liberation of Stalingrad Three bases had been setting up while the Soviets found the Epsilon Army immediately built three Psychic Dominators. They also found that the Psychic Amplifier controlled some of the Chinese troops in the city, they speculated as long as the Amplifier was destroyed, these forces would join them. However, they would need to be swift, as the Psychic Amplifier would be fully activated within an hour. The three Dominators were a big issue to the three forces' attacks, but they were also able to build their respective Tactical Nuke Silos. After fighting for some time with the Epsilon forces, the three commanders learned their respective strengths and weaknesses: the "Chinese forces" had topographic advantages, they could make the quickest attack on Epsilon bases, but they were easy to be attacked from two directions; the Russian's offense and defense were balanced, but their front would be heavily attacked by Epsilon forces; the Latin Confederation had the least defensive pressure, but lacked effective means to counter Epsilon's advanced units. Three commanders decided to destroy the southwest and northeast Epsilon minor bases before attacking the main base in the north, and this action would soon be over, with two Psychic Dominators, War Factories and Stalin 's Fists were all destroyed. During that time, PsiCorps tried to attack the "Chinese" base with some Apocalypse Tanks, however, it was repulsed by their Cyborg Vanguards. The Soviets began concentrating their attention to the main base, and first destroyed the Psychic Amplifier when approaching the heart of the base. When the Amplifier fell down, the mind-controlled Chinese and Russian troops were liberated, the Chinese troops joined the Soviet forces successfully, while Russian troops were directly joined with the main commander's forces. Then they destroyed all of the weak vehicle production facilities and when those facilities were destroyed, Soviet spies got intelligence of the whole battlefield from ruins. All key targets were now plucked by the Soviets, concluding with all Epsilon forces exterminated and liberating Stalingrad at last. Aftermath Through the Soviets' solidarity to retake Stalingrad, the Psychic Amplifier was destroyed, and the Epsilon Army lost the backup plan to defend Moscow. Also, prior to the liberation of the city, Reznov and Krukov were already on the way to Moscow. At the same time, the comrade-commander who commanded the task force to destroy the Epsilon base on the Moon was also on his way back to the Earth after completing his preparation for the grand counterattack. The battle in Moscow was about to start... Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 80000 * Countdown before the Psychic Amplifier controls remaining Soviet forces: 1:20:00 * The number of enemy troops chasing two colonels and Lasher Tank reinforcements are the least in this difficulty. * All sights of Epsilon War Factories and enemy Stalin's Fists will be revealed after MCVs arrive. * Some Epsilon guards will be removed. Normal * Starting credits: 60000 * Countdown before the Psychic Amplifier controls remaining Soviet forces: 1:10:00 * Some Epsilon guards will be removed. * More Epsilon reinforcements will be sent when defending 3 positions. * Epsilon will use EM Pulse. * Epsilon will continuously dispatch Basilisks to destroy player's Tactical Nuke Silo. * After a long period of time, Epsilon will send Apocalypse Tank reinforcement from the rear of their base. Mental * Starting credits: 50000 * Countdown before the Psychic Amplifier controls remaining Soviet forces: 1:00:00 * The number of enemy troops chasing two colonels and Lasher Tank reinforcements are the most numerous in this difficulty. * More Epsilon reinforcements will be sent when defending 3 positions. * Epsilon will use EM Pulse. * Epsilon will continuously dispatch Basilisks to destroy player's Tactical Nuke Silo. * After a long period of time, Epsilon will send Apocalypse Tank reinforcement from the rear of their base. Trivia * The music used during the first phase of the mission is To Kill (Alternative link) (named Volkov Ambient 2 in the game files) by ZDressed, which is also used in Archetype. * The mission's name during development was Man At Arms. zh:战火兄弟连 Category:Campaign Category:Covert Operations Category:Soviet missions